


Call Me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [24]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Kiss out of spite
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Call Me

Rowan was nursing his second beer of the night when he a ripple of commotion went through his friends. They were looking behind him, various looks of appreciation on their faces. Fenrys was outright grinning. It was then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He turn, almost dropping his glass when he saw who had wanted his attention.

Legs that went for days disappeared under a silver dress that hugged her body in ways that left very little to the imagination. The neck line was modest but he knew that if she turned around her back would be gloriously bare, he could tell from the way it fell over her shoulders. By the time Rowan’s eyes landed on her face there was a smirk there that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was stunning.

Her long golden hair was tied up in a slick ponytail and she flicked it over her shoulder. “Hi.”

It took Rowan a moment to gather his reply as he met her turquoise eyes. “Hey.”

“I was wondering if you could do me a favour,” she said. Rowan just cocked his head in question and she took a step closer to him, slipping her hand under his arm and resting it in the crook of his elbow. “You see the brown haired, pouty man-child over in that booth?” Rowan followed to where her tilted head indicated.

“I do,” Rowan said.

The woman let out a heavy sigh. “He’s my ex, and he’s not taking the whole we’ve broken up thing to very well. I was wondering if you’d like to help me demonstrate to him that I’ve well and truly moved on.”

She grinned at him, perfect teeth showing between perfectly painted red lips.

Rowan return it with a smirk of his own. “Sure.”

She didn’t waste any time. One hand slipped into his hair and the other gripped his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his. He let her take control of the kiss, not knowing exactly how far she wanted this to go. When her tongue ran along the the seam of his mouth though, he lost all reason. Rowan’s hand angled her jaw as their tongues met, deepening the kiss, while the other ran down her spine. He had been right about the dress. He felt, rather than heard, her moan into his mouth as whistling and cheers erupted from his friends. She broke away just as he was struggling to breathe due to the lack of oxygen, looking a little dazed but still smiling. Her eyes darted past him to where her ex sat in the booth and her smile turned feline. Rowan glanced over as well, the man looked quietly devastated then looked back at the nameless woman and she wiped at his bottom lip, her thumb coming away red.

“Thanks,” was all she sad as she before she turned in his arms and walked away, her hips swaying just enough to draw the eye.

Rowan turned back to his friends and his beer on the high table, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

“Lucky bastard,” Fenrys murmured into his beer. “She should have picked me.”

Rowan turned his glass in his hand, having no doubt he looked like a man who had barely survived a storm and had enjoyed every wild second of it. He only wished he’d got her number, or even her name in the very least. Resigned he slipped a hand into his pocket, feigning some nonchalance. He felt something crinkle against his fingers and pulled whatever it was out. It was a slip of paper, he hadn’t even noticed when she must have slipped it into his pocket. Because written on it was a phone number and two words.

_Call me._


End file.
